


Fancy Excursions

by merdel11



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Cheek Kisses, Cuddles, Don’t worry, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, F/M, Fancy date, Fluff, Insecure Katsuki Yuuri, Kisses, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Nervous Katsuki Yuuri, No Angst, POV Katsuki Yuuri, POV Third Person, Victor Nikiforov Is In Love, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, basically at all, date, expensive wine, i think, idk - Freeform, katsuki Yuuri doesn’t like fancy restaurants, or is uncomfortable in them more like, snuggles, they don’t get drunk, tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdel11/pseuds/merdel11
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri go out on a fancy date with expensive wine and good food, but Yuuri feels a bit out of place with his background. Viktor is quick to reassure Yuuri in that Viktor way of his.Pure fluff.





	Fancy Excursions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! As promised, another one-shot for y’all! Hope you enjoy! :)

When Viktor and Yuuri went out on dates, usually they were quite laid back. Most times they’d just go out and explore whatever city they found themselves in. Maybe they even went to the movies every once in while. Very little did they find themselves at a fancy restaurant with classy food and extraordinarily expensive wine. The reason is simple: it just wasn’t Yuuri’s scene. He never knew how to dress properly—was Yuuri overdressing? Was he underdressing? He could never tell—, or act properly or eat properly or. . . do anything properly for that matter. He was just never taught. Yuuri didn’t grow up in a wealthy family with money burning holes in their pockets, so they never went out to classy eat-ins. Even when his skating career _did_ take off, Yuuri just never felt the need. Why would he pay for a forty dollar steak when he could get a thirty dollar one that was just as good?

Although Viktor was the complete opposite, he was totally fine with not going to luxurious restaurants for their dates. Viktor loved getting dressed up and acting all snazzy and treating himself to pocket-emptying alcohol, but if Yuuri wasn’t all that fond of it, he just didn’t have to go. It’s as simple as that and they both agreed on it.

But then Yuuri won his first gold at the Grand Prix Finals and they just _had_ to go. Well, according to Viktor at least. And, as always, after some begging and bribes on Viktor’s part, Yuuri said yes. I mean, how could you deny that face?

I guess that’s how Yuuri ended up here; in the corner of a fancy restaurant with Viktor sitting across from him in a nicely trimmed suit. Well-dressed people surrounded him and the smell of expensive food drifted through the air. It made Yuuri feel like he was incased in an invisible box that only he could see. It lacked the oxygen that he so dearly needed and made him feel all fuzzy. Yuuri just felt so _overwhelmed._ Bustling crowds and many people weren’t his thing, but Viktor seemed so excited to be here, so Yuuri was going to stick it out for him, if only for him, so he took a deep breath to try and calm himself. It only partly worked.

Even though Yuuri’s mindset positive, he was still shifting nervously in his seat. The people round him just built up his anxiety just by seemingly being there. For example, just at the table beside him was a couple having a nice and romantic candle-lit dinner. The man and the woman were in beautiful dresses, both pulling them off spectacularly and Yuuri could bet that if they decided to talk to him or Viktor, he’d be a flustered mess from their handsome and beautifulness respectfully, but by just thinking about them, _sitting right beside him,_ his nerves flared a bit more and Yuuri’s fingers seemed to start tapping endlessly on the table he was at.

That was just one example though. This was a popular place, so of course there would be people bustling and bumbling about. It all just forced his nerves to increase.

All of a sudden, the black haired man felt a pair of eyes on the side of his face. Yuuri turned to see who it was and blushed when he realized that it was Viktor, staring at him with a fond look and a soft but curious smile on his lips.

“What’re you looking at?” Yuuri questioned his boyfriend, his heart fluttering and all of a sudden feeling a bit lighter and less weighed down by an unknown force.

“Oh, nothing,” Viktor sighed, “just the beauty in front of me.”

Yuuri’s blush just deepened into a darker pink and he averted his eyes in embarrassment. Yuuri didn’t realize it in the moment, but he had visibly relaxed. His shoulders were less tense and his fingers stopped annoyingly tapping on the table to an unknown rhythm. Yuuri’s breath seemed to steady quite a bit too and even though Yuuri didn’t notice his own change in attitude, Viktor sure did and he couldn’t be any more happy. It was like all of his boyfriend’s anxieties washed away when with Viktor and Viktor didn’t think he could’ve been more honoured.

“You’re such a flirt,” Yuuri said.

Viktor’s smile just widened further. He didn’t answer, though, and instead continued to stare at his boyfriend. The couple eventually lead off into mindless conversation, once again in their own little bubble, just them two.

The food came soon after that. The scent of perfectly cooked meat and steamed vegetables had wafted towards them and forced Viktor and Yuuri out of their conversation, but they were just happy to eat delicious food. By the end of the night, they were both stuffed. Happy smiles danced across their faces as their server came to collect the couple’s plates and it stayed while they payed, left the building and walked home to their shared apartment.

As Viktor and Yuuri got into bed that night, snuggled up as close as they could be with Makka laying at the foot of the bed and still high of the wondrous date, Yuuri decided something. Something that he wouldn’t share with Viktor just yet; not until the time was right; not until they were both ready. This decision was a good one. One that would change their lives forever but everything will still stay the same. It was going to be amazing.

That was the last thought that came to his mind before Yuuri, Viktor and Makkachin collectively fell to the blissful void of sleep, the lull of the heater wuring and the honks and beeps of the always-awake city below them soothing all parties. Yuuri smiled softly. He snuggled a bit closer than necessary to the man holding him in his arms and sighed contently. Yuuri was going to marry this man if it was the last thing he did and nothing was going to stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also for an Amino group, so if you want to check out the post, check out this link: http://aminoapps.com/p/raizxc
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Comstructive criticism is too, so if you have any, feel free to share! Also feel free to share this work if you’ve enjoyed so other people can enjoy too! 
> 
> Anyways, see you soon! :)


End file.
